


Junmyeon | EXO

by JustLanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, M/M, One Shot Collection, Power Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Top Oh Sehun, Top Park Chanyeol, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLanie/pseuds/JustLanie
Summary: ☠︎︎》Todos quieren a Kim Junmyeon.¡VARIOS OS SIN RELACIÓN ALGUNA!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Everyone, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 23





	1. Mío | SuSoo

Kyungsoo lo entiende perfectamente, no debería haber cruzado esa delgada línea desde el principio, nadie podría entenderlo si los descubren, no era necesario sino lo hacen.

Kim Junmyeon era sumamente perfecto a los ojos de Kyungsoo, este con su cuerpo y personalidad llegaron a conquistarlo azotando con fuerza su corazón, no puede detener los sentimientos que poco a poco se desbordan hasta ahogarse por completo. 

Ambos son ídolos, artistas coreanos con larga trayectoria, carreras tanto grupal como individualmente con un rotundo éxito, están en el mismo grupo y, lo más importante, son hombres. La sociedad coreana no estaba preparada si los descubren, nadie lo estaría en realidad si algo se filtra.

Pero eso no detuvo a Kyungsoo de avanzar, dando pasos en falsos tomando el pálido rostro para unir sus labios y derretirse ante su corazón nervioso, exigiendo un poco más cada vez que están solos en una habitación.

—¿Está bien hacerlo? —Pregunta Junmyeon debajo del vocalista, este se encontraba entre sus piernas, abriendo mientras más cerca estaba. —Es arriesgado...

—Lo hemos estado haciendo durante dos años, somos cuidadosos con cada detalle... hasta con los miembros. —Se mueve lento, entrando por completo sintiéndose sumamente caliente. —Tú dices cuando se detiene todo.

Junmyeon no puede evitar retorcerse bajo el menor, le encanta como es llenado por su amante, se entendían perfectamente en la cama y eso lo volvía loco.

—No quiero detenerme. —Suelta mirándolo a los ojos, suspira al ser besado en el cuello, una zona sensible para el mayor. —Quédate conmigo.

Gime, Kyungsoo lo obliga a gemir ruidosamente hasta que los miembros los escuchen, no le importaba pada nada si los llegara a molestar, disfruta el momento con su pareja uniendo sus cuerpos en un solo sentir. 

—Te amo, te amo tanto. —Kyungsoo esconde su rostro en el hombro del mayor, no deja de moverse sintiendo los continuos temblores de Suho. —No te dejaré ir nunca, te amo.

—¡Te amo! —Junmyeon grita mientras su clímax lo golpea, por inercia araña la espalda del menor. 

Kyungsoo le encantaba todo de Junmyeon, más cuando este le provocaba marcas ya que este pensaba que de alguna manera sentía que le pertenecía totalmente, algo que no era una mentira. No importaba que el día siguiente tenga que grabar un drama y todos vean su espalda, es más, hasta se mostraría orgulloso al saber que Junmyeon lo hizo.

El menor se corre dentro de Suho, el mayor nada más respira tratando de controlar su aliento. La habitación se sentía tan caliente, su mundo temblaba en estas cuatro paredes.

Ambos lo saben, era arriesgado seguir manteniendo una relación amorosa viendo las circunstancias. Junmyeon tiene miedo de ser descubiertos, Kyungsoo simplemente lo quiere para él, que sea suyo y no piense en los demás. Dio el primer paso, los condenó a los dos cuando sabía que el mayor era demasiado amable para rechazarlo hace casi tres años. Ahora, siendo un mismo sentimiento, pueden fundirse en su habitación.

Kyungsoo era egoísta, no lo ocultaba y no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Todo Kim Junmyeon lo estremecía, lo volvía un esclavo de su amor con tal de mantenerlo contento todo el tiempo.

Acurrucados en la habitación, ya limpios con un Junmyeon dormido en su pecho lo volvía extremadamente feliz.

—Mío, eres mío. —Susurra besando la cabeza del mayor. 

Ese amor que Kyungsoo se encargará de no arruinarlo por ninguna parte, estarán juntos hasta el final de sus días y está totalmente seguro de eso.


	2. Golpe • ChanHo

Junmyeon estaba más que harto con ese gigante idiota, desde siempre su rivalidad ha sido visiblemente notoria a los ojos de los demás y, obviamente, a los suyos. Desde la escuela secundaria, cuando Chanyeol iba en primero el mayor estaba en tercero a un semestre de salir. 

Chanyeol no le gusta que le digan que hacer, Junmyeon es impaciente con las personas rebeldes.

Por eso están en esta situación, luego de muchos años más y unos cuerpos corpulentos alzan su puño para aterrizar en el rostro del otro. Aunque era obvia la desventaja, Chanyeol con veinte años y un cuerpo lleno de músculos sin olvidar sus uno ochenta y ciento, siendo diferente a Junmyeon que a pesar de su cuerpo conservado no está tan musculoso ni alto como el menor. Pero no se detiene, no cuando él dio el primer golpe.

En un callejón a punto de oscurecer dos cuerpos están en guardia, observan los movimientos del otro para defenderse y atacar lo mejor que pueden.

—¿Te diviertes molestandome? —Habla Junmyeon dando un paso hacia atrás, esquivando un golpe. —Madura, idiota.

—Cuando crezcas, enano intento de líder. —Ataca el menor verbalmente.

A pesar de no haberlo golpeado físicamente, eso dolió. Más cuando el mayor se siente angustiado por su altura y su posición como consejo estudiantil, llegando muchas veces a preguntarse si hace un buen trabajo.

Junmyeon se distrae.

Chanyeol lo aprovecha para aventarlo hacia la pared, provocando un dolor en la espalda contraria. No dio tiempo de reaccionar, Junmyeon ya estaba siendo arrinconado tomado de la camisa, obligándolo a mirar hacia arriba para notar las heridas en el rostro del más alto.

—¿Te lastimé? —Pregunta intentado hacerse el fuerte, su voz lo traicionó siendo titubeante. 

—¡Cállate! —Alza sus brazos para presionar sobre el pecho del menor y zafarse de la situación, pero Chanyeol era mucho más fuerte. 

Chanyeol lo toma de las muñecas estirando hasta la cabeza, sonríe ante el ceño fruncido del mayor exigiendo ser soltado. Los segundos pasaban y la tensión los envolvía más y más, el atardecer colorea al mayor con tonos naranjas haciéndolo lucir adorable.

El menor cumpla a la tensión sexual antes de bajar las muñecas y rápidamente sostener las regordetas mejillas, uno sus labios en un tierno beso sorprendiendo a Junmyeon quien reacciona lento a lo que sucede.

—¡Ah! C-Chanyeol. 

Con el paso del tiempo parecían olvidar los golpes de hace rato, ahora están lo suficientemente ocupados saboreando el interior del otro mientras las grandes manos tomaban la cintura del mayor para juntar aún más sus cuerpos, volviéndose caliente tanto que quema con intensidad. 

¿Qué está pasando? 

Se separan cerrando los ojos con vergüenza, a este punto no sabe quién está más rojo. Junmyeon abre los ojos primero viendo las orejas del menor, podría jurar que estaban ardiendo, le pareció un gesto adorable.

—¿Fue un buen golpe? —Pregunta Chanyeol colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor, escucha un suspiro del otro.

—Creo que el mejor. —Sonríe tímido.


	3. Sacrificio •BaekHo

Desde que era pequeño Baekhyun siempre deseó con ser un artista que moviera cielo y tierra sobre una generación por completo, Junmyeon sólo quería escribir sus canciones mientras tomaba su mano y caminaban juntos hacia la fama.

Como los amantes que eran.

Se amaban desde que Junmyeon cumplió quince años, en ese tiempo Baekhyun tenía trece años siendo dos años de diferencia. La química entre ellos floreció tan rápido que no pudieron evitar estar juntos, fundieron su amor al año.

—Quiero ser cantante, el mejor de todos. —Expresa Baekhyun acostado en la cama que compartía con el mayor, se estaban mirando intensamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estaré ahí para escribirte todas tus canciones. —Le roba un beso, Baekhyun no pierde el tiempo y se acomoda arriba del mayor.

—Te voy a robar los créditos. —Ríe divertido.

—Primero procura no querer comerme frente a todos, bebé.

Baekhyun amaba intensamente a Junmyeon, todos sus pequeños detalles los guarda en su corazón y lo atesora cada segundos del día. Fue el único que apoyó su sueño de cantar, viajar y adentrarse al peligroso mundo del espectáculo, después de todo Junmyeon creía fielmente que estaría ahí para ver cada paso del menor.

Estaba muy equivocado, tal vez el mayor nunca pensó en la sed de fama que atormenta a Baekhyun cada día en busca de oportunidades para un debut. Ahora tienen veintidós años y el menor diecinueve años, el tiempo pasa volando y siente que está perdiéndose muchas oportunidades.

Baekhyun no quería mentirte así mismo, era imposible sentirse agusto cantando en pequeños bares con gente inmersa en su propio mundo, a pesar de los miles de halagos que su voz, rostro y personalidad hayan traído, la fama no estaba de su lado.

Por su parte Junmyeon escribe todos sus sentimientos en letras de canciones, haciendo cientos de libretas completas con sus buenas y malas experiencias a lo largo de su corta vida. El mayor considera a Baekhyun la mayor fuente de inspiración, todo de él eran letras más para escribir una hermosa canción.

—¿Baekhyun? —Junmyeon lo mira desesperado en la habitación. —¿Pasa algo?

—Creo que una disquera quiere contratarme, le di mi número a un hombre en el bar en busca de nuevos talentos. Dijo que me llamaría si soy lo suficientemente bueno para ellos. —Habla rápido siendo un poco claro, pero el mayor logra entenderlo y lo felicita.

Un cálido abrazo por la espalda lo calma un poco, Baekhyun no puede sentir ese amor por imaginarse miles de escenarios donde triunfe con sus álbumes. Su futuro perfecto, su futuro egoísta y solitario.

Pasan los días y el menor cada vez pierde la esperanza, Junmyeon lo consuela cada vez que mira su triste cara de charroro de la mejor manera que Baekhyun puede agradecer; sexo. No dirá que le desagrada, Junmyeon siempre se ha entregado al menor en alma y cuerpo, pero desde hace días se siente como un muñeco sexual para aliviar su estrés.

Era triste, cada vez más se sentía apartado por su amante. Más cuando llamaron a Baekhyun, con la noticia de querer debutarlo bajo su sello. Pero la felicidad duró muy poco, el estrés y las ilusiones de ser exitoso desde el principio lo arrojaba lentamente hacia la locura.

"Lo intentemos con usted, como sabe esta empresa tiene mucho renombre y lo que no alcanza el uno no vale la pena".

Aquellas palabras atormentan día y noche al menor, sacará un sencillo para ver la aceptación del público y como pueda desenvolverse. Quiere vomitar, está seguro de eso.

—Tranquilo, sé que harás un excelente trabajo. Eres hermoso, tienes una preciosa voz y tu personalidad llamativa será más que suficiente. 

Junmyeon habla y habla para derle ánimos, Baekhyun ni siquiera presta le atención más allá del sexo que aún los conecta. La distancia se está volviendo un impedimento para ocultar secretos.

Secretos que atraen la fama, pero despide al amor.

"¿Creés que ellos son famosos desde el principio por cantar bien? ¿Por sus vídeos musicales? ¿O por sus caras bonitas y cuerpos perfectos? No cariño, todo tiene un precio y para buena o mala suerte la fama es parte de ello".

Baekhyun ama a Junmyeon, pero el deseo lo ciega para ser una persona exitosa desde el primer paso.

"Cuando miras como personas cercanas a famosos mueren por 'accidentes' y estos sacan música como si nada pasara, vendiendo el doble o quizás el triple que al álbum anterior... ¿es casualidad? Todo está planeado, tienes un futuro por delante y tus ojos hambrientos son tan obvios".

Después de meses al siguiente día será lanzado su sencillo, los nervios lo obligaron a actuar.

"Sé que amas a alguien con intensidad, tus ojos son el perfecto reflejo de tus sentimientos y eso está más que perfecto".

Baekhyun prepara el té de Junmyeon, sabe que este le encanta tomar uno antes de dormir para relajarse.

"Un poco en una bebida y está todo listo, en pocas horas todo se solucionará y serás libre de pecado".

Quiere fama. Quiere dinero. Quiere reconocimiento. Quiere cantar. Quiere que todos los miren. Quiere ser el mejor. 

"Tienes esta noche, en la mañana verás muchos número uno y algunos récords nuevos en la pantalla de tu celular".

Junmyeon bebe su té con calma, saboreando y sintiendo el líquido tibio por su garganta. Baekhyun lo mira sin arrepentimiento alguno, está cómodamente acostado en la cama con sus boxers. El mayor toma su tiempo, se ducha y cambia de ropa para acostarse mirando la espalda de su amante.

—Estás estresado, también lo estoy. Sabes que te apoyaré hasta el final, el éxito que tendrás mañana será a penas el primer paso de tu vida, quiero que aproveches cada oportunidad. —Suelta Junmyeon, Baekhyun se da la vuelta mirándose a los ojos. —Serás el mejor, estoy totalmente seguro de ello.

—¿Estás seguro de ello? Puede que sea un total fracaso. —Junmyeon lo calla robándole un tierno beso.

—Totalmente seguro. 

Por unos momentos Baekhyun volvió cuando nada más importaban ellos dos, cuando su mundo están ellos dos. 

Se funden en un apasionado beso, el menor se encarga de acariciar con todo el amor del mundo a su amante que poco a poco pierde energía. Se toman su tiempo, los gemidos y la carne chocar hacen eco en la calurosa habitación, Baekhyun se abre paso entre las piernas de su amante sin perderse un solo detalle de sus expresiones. 

A pesar que el calor los envolvía, Baekhyun sentía las manos de Junmyeon más frías con el paso de los minutos. Sus gemidos también bajaron de tono, volviéndose más silencioso hasta terminar en sus esperados clímax.

—Te amo, haría cualquier cosa para verte cumplir tus sueños. —Con sus ambas manos Junmyeon sostiene el rostro de su amante, todo se detiene mientras lo besa expresando todo el amor que acabará en horas. —Felicidades por tu debut.

Baekhyun finalmente se rompe.

—Lo siento, lo siento, ¡lo siento! —Se repite mientras esconde su rostro lloroso, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de su propio egoísmo. —Perdóname, ¡Dios mío por favor perdóname!

—Cumple todas tus metas, no des un paso en falso o podrán comerte vivo, así son los medios. —La energía en el cuerpo del mayor era cada vez poca, le costaba hablar. —Te amo, bebé.

—Por favor no me dejes, fui un idiota, por favor quédate conmigo. —Lo abraza con fuerza, Junmyeon lo corresponde con amor, su último abrazo. —Te amo, te amo tanto que duele mucho.

—Lo sé. También te amo, por eso me alegra verte ser un gran artista. —Besa su mejilla húmeda, los ojos del mayor aún brillan con ese amor comprensivo. —Trata de cantar mis canciones, me esforcé mucho.

—Te amo, perdóname. 

—Esfuérzate al máximo.

Se acostaron juntos, el abrazo nunca fue roto durante toda la noche. El corazón de Baekhyun se encuentra roto, lamenta su estupidez y al levantarse por la mañana rompe en llanto al no encontrarlo.

"Felicidades por tus número uno, Baekhyun".

Una nota estaba a su lado, la arruga y toma su celular observando todo lo que pasa a su nombre. Números unos, gente hablando de él, la fama que estaba buscando llegaba.

Pero no podía sonreír.

Más cuando al pasar la horas se confirmó la muerte de "su mejor amigo".  
Kim Junmyeon murió por sobredosis para todos, sin embargo Baekhyun sabía la cruel verdad.

"La fama tiene un sacrificio, al menos para ti se llama Junmyeon".


	4. Golpe | ChanHo

Junmyeon estaba más que harto con ese gigante idiota, desde siempre su rivalidad ha sido visiblemente notoria a los ojos de los demás y, obviamente, a los suyos. Desde la escuela secundaria, cuando Chanyeol iba en primero el mayor estaba en tercero a un semestre de salir. 

Chanyeol no le gusta que le digan que hacer, Junmyeon es impaciente con las personas rebeldes.

Por eso están en esta situación, luego de muchos años más y unos cuerpos corpulentos alzan su puño para aterrizar en el rostro del otro. Aunque era obvia la desventaja, Chanyeol con veinte años y un cuerpo lleno de músculos sin olvidar sus uno ochenta y ciento, siendo diferente a Junmyeon que a pesar de su cuerpo conservado no está tan musculoso ni alto como el menor. Pero no se detiene, no cuando él dio el primer golpe.

En un callejón a punto de oscurecer dos cuerpos están en guardia, observan los movimientos del otro para defenderse y atacar lo mejor que pueden.

—¿Te diviertes molestandome? —Habla Junmyeon dando un paso hacia atrás, esquivando un golpe. —Madura, idiota.

—Cuando crezcas, enano intento de líder. —Ataca el menor verbalmente.

A pesar de no haberlo golpeado físicamente, eso dolió. Más cuando el mayor se siente angustiado por su altura y su posición como consejo estudiantil, llegando muchas veces a preguntarse si hace un buen trabajo.

Junmyeon se distrae.

Chanyeol lo aprovecha para aventarlo hacia la pared, provocando un dolor en la espalda contraria. No dio tiempo de reaccionar, Junmyeon ya estaba siendo arrinconado tomado de la camisa, obligándolo a mirar hacia arriba para notar las heridas en el rostro del más alto.

—¿Te lastimé? —Pregunta intentado hacerse el fuerte, su voz lo traicionó siendo titubeante. 

—¡Cállate! —Alza sus brazos para presionar sobre el pecho del menor y zafarse de la situación, pero Chanyeol era mucho más fuerte. 

Chanyeol lo toma de las muñecas estirando hasta la cabeza, sonríe ante el ceño fruncido del mayor exigiendo ser soltado. Los segundos pasaban y la tensión los envolvía más y más, el atardecer colorea al mayor con tonos naranjas haciéndolo lucir adorable.

El menor cumpla a la tensión sexual antes de bajar las muñecas y rápidamente sostener las regordetas mejillas, uno sus labios en un tierno beso sorprendiendo a Junmyeon quien reacciona lento a lo que sucede.

—¡Ah! C-Chanyeol. 

Con el paso del tiempo parecían olvidar los golpes de hace rato, ahora están lo suficientemente ocupados saboreando el interior del otro mientras las grandes manos tomaban la cintura del mayor para juntar aún más sus cuerpos, volviéndose caliente tanto que quema con intensidad. 

¿Qué está pasando? 

Se separan cerrando los ojos con vergüenza, a este punto no sabe quién está más rojo. Junmyeon abre los ojos primero viendo las orejas del menor, podría jurar que estaban ardiendo, le pareció un gesto adorable.

—¿Fue un buen golpe? —Pregunta Chanyeol colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor, escucha un suspiro del otro.

—Creo que el mejor. —Sonríe tímido.


	5. Demonio | SeHo

Cuando Oh Sehun fue encontrado desnutrido, abandonado y temblando por el aire frío del invierno por Kim Junmyeon, supo que Dios le mandó un ser de puro corazón. Uno incapaz de mentirle, consolando su tristeza en su pequeño ángel de trece años humanos.   
El mayor con veintidós años observó a un niño en decadente situación agonizando en la calle, le sorprendió saber que nadie vino a su rescate, más que él claro está. 

Un niño callado, serio con sus ojos frío y rostro sin expresión alguna. Pero Junmyeon veía algo más, su piel pálida y mejillas rosadas cuando atrapaba al menor observándolo.

—¡Eres un ángel! —Sonríe tocando la delgada espalda, sus alas fueron arrancadas antes de terminar en el mundo humano. 

—¿Soy un ángel? —Se repite a si mismo, creyendo en sus palabras al verlo tan decidido. —¡Soy un ángel! 

El lindo niño Sehun gritó con energía, la sonrisa en su rostro nadie podía borrarla. Era un bello ángel, tal vez y su misión en la tierra fue cuidar a su hermoso mayor que procuró por él desde el principio, sin dobles intenciones que lo contaminan.

Estaba muy equivocado. 

Conforme pasaban los años un sentimiento extraño se instala en su pecho, Sehun después de seis años se volvió más alto y ancho que el mayor quien, ahora con veintiocho años ha dado todo por su ángel. Sehun lo amaba tan intensamente que se volvía loco, su piel picaba de forma anormal cada vez que Junmyeon besa su mejilla para ir al trabajo. 

Se sumerge poco a poco a un mar de desesperación, donde sus ojos pierden el brillo y siente un cosquilleo en sus dientes. 

Desde lo quince años de Sehun su mente ha estado concentrada en una cosa; el cuerpo y alma de Junmyeon. Se tocaba pensando en los labios envolviendo su virilidad, podía venirse con imaginarse morder ese cuello lechoso con sus dientes puntiagudos, quiere asustarlo cuando sus ojos se vuelven completamente negros haciendo juego con la oscuridad.

—Mi pequeño ángel, ¿qué pasa? 

Junmyeon sabe que Sehun ha estado actuando extraño, conforme los años pasen más raro se volvía. Sabía que no era humano, los avistamientos de ángeles y demonios para cumplir con castigos o tareas era pocos usuales, pero pasaban. El lindo niño que encontró hace años era prueba de ello, un ángel que cayó del cielo.

Esa noche descubrirá el mal de sus preocupaciones, después de todo... Sehun ya lo sabía.

No era un ángel.

Nunca lo fue.

Era un demonio.

Un demonio tan peligroso y sediento de sangre que fue expulsado antes de acabar con todos. 

Un demonio que ha reprimido su identidad por una mentira blanca.

"¡Eres un ángel!".

—¿Un ángel? —Se pregunta con ironía. —Que estupidez. 

Observa el hermoso cuerpo salir del baño, después de una larga jornada estaba listo para descansar en su cómoda cama. Junmyeon suspira secándose el cabello, tenía puesta una bata de baño que, por obvia razones, se la quitó para colocarse su pijama. La bata cae al piso al mismo tiempo que un gruñido le hace voltear con miedo, un escalofrío recorre su columna cuando esos ojos negros lo miran.

—¿Sehun? —Titubea, desconoce al menor. 

El demonio da rápidas zancadas, sorprendiendo al mayor quien cae de espalda en su cama. Totalmente desnudo y al merced del menor, los nervios y el miedo le mezclaban en el aire.

—Todo era mentira, ¿lo sabías? —Pregunta bajando su rostro hasta dar con ese delicioso cuello, saca su lengua y lo saborea. —¿En qué mundo un ángel tiene la piel tan blanca que perece enfermo? Mis ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, viste mis colmillos, mi espalda tenía marcas de látigos frescos y cicatrizados.

—Sehun-

—¡Estaba lleno de sangre! —Lo interrumpe dándole la vuelta, alzando el trasero del mayor. —Mi rostro y manos, ¿cuánto te tardaste en bañarme?

Junmyeon entra en pánico, pero no puede moverse por alguna extraña razón. 

La delgada mano del menor toma las mejillas traseras del más bajo, las abre y observa la rosada entrada apretada. Acerca su rostro y le come el trasero con decisión, escucha un jadeo sorprendido ante la repentina acción.   
Sehun siempre ha querido comérselo, tanto que ahora disfruta metiendo y sacando su lengua del estrecho interior. Los temblores y las súplicas no tardaron en llegar, lo disfrutaba tanto que estaba seguro de terminar con sólo eso. 

Se aleja observando la hendidura, ahora tiene un color rojo y se encontraba hinchado, sonríe al verlo y la necesidad de seguir abusando de él crecía más y más. Mueve el cuerpo de Junmyeon hasta que sus piernas estén totalmente abiertas y su rostro lo mire nada más a Sehun, besando su vientre hasta morder las caderas, dejando una marca dolorosa.

Los ojos de Junmyeon se dilatan, empieza a sudar y un calor insoportable se desprende en su pelvis. 

No sabe que le ocurre, está perdiéndose entre los toques de su pequeño "ángel" hasta perder la cordura. Sehun sabe moverse bien para conseguir lo que quiere, por lo desde el comienzo lo toma tan delicado y amable, queriendo que el otro se acostumbre ante su larga y gruesa virilidad. Tan lento, tanto que las caderas de Junmyeon finalmente sucumbieron al placer. 

—Sehun, Sehun, Sehun. —Lo llama entre lágrimas en los ojos. Su rostro daba la sensación de alguien que realmente fue jodido duro, pero demonio apenas empieza. —Lo siento, ¡lo siento!

Sehun no quería escuchar nada más de esos labios mentirosos, toma sus rodillas y las separa antes de caer violentamente sobre el mayor, haciendo que los gemidos salgan sonoros de su garganta. 

—No importa, ¿verdad? Seguiré siendo tu ángel, tu pequeño ángel que jamás se irá de tu lado. 

—Lento, ¡oh dios mío! L-lento, no p-puedo. —Su estómago se contrae cada vez que ese punto dulce era tocado, las lágrimas salían cada vez más de sus ojos. —¡Ángel! P-perdón ¡ah!

Junmyeon se termina corriendo en su estómago a la par con la mordida de Sehun en su cuello, marcando territorio sin la oportunidad de escapar de su lado.

El demonio da unas estocadas más para terminar dentro, dejando su líquido caliente y espeso llenar el interior del mayor.

—No te dejaré ir, nunca lo haré. 

El demonio vestido de ángel sella su promesa besando los hinchados labios, sonriendo ligeramente suspira ante la felicidad de ser el mismo.

Un demonio.

Un ángel a los ojos de Junmyeon.


End file.
